


Оно шевелится

by Axeliriya, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: И не то чтобы Гарри был против детей — вовсе нет. Просто Драко определенно и неоспоримо был и оставался мужчиной.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Оно шевелится

Гарри остановился посреди комнаты и, чуть склонив голову, посмотрел на уснувшего Драко. На часах ещё не было и восьми вечера, а он уже спал. И как бы Гарри не хотелось его обижать, оставить все как есть он уже не мог. Нужно было что-то решать.

— Драко, — позвал он, присев на край кровати. Осторожно провёл пальцами по белым отросшим волосам, — Драко, ты как себя чувствуешь? 

Драко замычал, поморщился и попытался сбросить с себя чужую руку, но тут же сдвинулся и уткнулся головой Гарри в бедро. Чуть поерзал, устроил голову на коленях и облегченно выдохнул. 

— Очевидно, не очень хорошо, — заключил Гарри. — Я отведу тебя в больницу. 

— М-м-м… не стоит, уже лучше. 

Гарри очень хотелось в это поверить. Но если начистоту, то последние пару месяцев Драко если и было лучше, то только в присутствии Гарри. 

— Ты постоянно голоден. Часто устаёшь. Много спишь. И потолстел. И это не претензия, если ты не понял. Твой вес сейчас неадекватен. Я беспокоюсь. 

Драко опустил ладонь ему на колено и сильно, с жестокостью, до боли сжал пальцы. Гарри едва не дернулся, но сдержался, чтобы не сбросить ненароком Драко. Только зубы сцепил. 

— А еще оно шевелится, — прошептал Драко очень тихо и застонал от отчаяния.

— Оно? — уточнил Гарри. Если до этого беспокойство было мутным, то вот на этих словах он занервничал. 

Драко поморщился, подтянул колени к животу, сжался.

— Вот опять, — выдавил Драко. — У тебя меняются эмоции, и оно начинает беспокойно двигаться, — чуть не со злостью прошипел он. — Прекрати переживать. Бесишь. 

Гарри не мог это контролировать. Но постарался дышать ровнее. Провёл ладонью по плечам Драко и спросил:

— Что происходит. 

Драко чуть приподнял голову, посмотрел Гарри в глаза и как-то горько усмехнулся. 

— Давай подключим логику. На что это вообще похоже? 

Вот об этом как раз Гарри боялся думать. Живот у Драко стал большим и плотным. Так толстели некоторые мужчины в возрасте. Но на Драко это выглядело нелепо — конституция не та. 

И так толстели беременные. И это… больше всего пугало. Потому что вот на беременность это действительно было сильно похоже. Гораздо сильнее, чем хотелось бы. И не то чтобы Гарри был против детей — вовсе нет. Просто Драко определенно и неоспоримо был и оставался мужчиной. 

Но… 

— Шевелится, говоришь? — спросил он. И поразился, насколько спокойно это прозвучало. Словно это ничего не значило. — Ты, случайно, не экспериментировал полгода назад ни с какими зельями? 

— Думаешь, я отравился? — невесело рассмеялся Драко. 

— Думаю, ты намешал что-то. И это привело к последствиям. Если нет, то у меня закончились идеи. Как? — Гарри понял, что повысил голос, и заставил себя расслабиться. — Как ещё это могло произойти?

— Сейчас меня больше беспокоит твоя реакция, — буркнул Малфой и… поднялся. Слишком резко и неуклюже. Поднялся и посмотрел со злостью. И отчаянием. — Что-то не устраивает? Вали. Я тебя не держу. Сам разберусь. 

Ну конечно. Если это именно то, о чем Гарри подозревал, то гормоны у Драко должны были зашкаливать, а значит, об адекватности речи не шло. 

Гарри схватил его за руку, не позволив уйти, встал с постели и обнял. Просто обнял. Уткнулся носом ему за ухом, зарылся пальцами в волосы. Другую ладонь опустил ему на живот. 

Оба замерли. Гарри почувствовал это. Оно действительно шевелилось. Мягко, без агрессии.

Гарри выдохнул. Он и не думал, что задерживал дыхание. Просто был слишком поражён. 

— Как это могло случиться? 

— Как обычно, Поттер, через жопу, — хмыкнул Драко. — У тебя по-другому не получается.

Снова назвал по фамилии. Нервничал. Сильно. И злился. 

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Напоминаю, ты тоже уже давно и прочно Поттер. Считай, это передаётся по фамилии.

— И половым путём! 

Вот теперь Драко расслабился. И даже улыбнулся в ответ.

— Как давно ты понял? — спросил Гарри. 

Драко дернул плечами. Вцепился пальцами Гарри в рубашку и ткнулся лбом ему в плечо. 

— Я до сих пор не уверен. Просто других объяснений нет. Все же очевидно. У меня живот, внутри явно не глисты шевелятся и вообще…

— Мы завтра с утра пойдём в больницу, — сказал Гарри. 

— Нет уж. Это как-то… Да это же стремно. Обо мне будут говорить… 

— А рожать ты как собрался? — снова повысил голос Гарри. И теперь уже не стал скрывать нервозность. — Если ты забыл, у тебя нет того самого отверстия, через которое это происходит у девушек? Или решил, что тоже через жопу? А если что-то пойдёт не так, через эту самую жопу? Я беспокоюсь за твою жизнь, если ты до сих пор не понял. Поэтому в больницу мы идём, и это не обсуждается! 

Драко притих. Обхватил Гарри руками, прижался своим довольно большим животом… шесть, семь месяцев? Сколько ещё они собирались это игнорировать? А потом тихо спросил:

— Ты вообще хочешь его? Ребёнка? 

Гарри прикрыл глаза. Что-то ему подсказывало, что догадался Драко очень давно. А вот рассказать побоялся. 

— Хочу, Драко. Очень сильно хочу. И тебя хочу. И люблю. 

— Тоже сильно? 

— Гораздо сильнее, чем ты можешь себе представить. 

— И я, — тихо сказал Драко. — Люблю. И хочу.

Гарри счастливо улыбнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**
> 
> <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform>
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sleep Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466650) by [b_liss_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko), [fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020)




End file.
